


romantic rendezvous

by magesamell



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, apparently i don't write angst anymore, when marichat is ur otp and ur notp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magesamell/pseuds/magesamell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, Chat Noir! You sexy, mysterious vigilante! I'm so glad you barged into my house in the middle of the night to make sweet love to my face!” She blinks wide, sweet eyes at him.</p><p>He struggles not to laugh. “I'm starting to see why this was a bad idea.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	romantic rendezvous

The first time she is too surprised to stop it.

“Chat!” she exclaims, and lets him in, suddenly flooded in fear. Is he okay? Why would he visit her? Does he know her identity? What is it?

“ _Bonsoir_ , princess,” he purrs, and Marinette's stomach immediately plummets into annoyed clarity.

“What are you doing here?” she says flatly.

His eyes flash in the dim light of her room. “A cat can't catch up with an old friend?”

“You don't know me,” she insists.

“All the more reason to catch up.” He leans on his baton, pivoting into her personal space.

“No. No boys in my room unless I explicitly invite them, suited up or otherwise.” She snatches his baton from out under him, watching with disinterest as he collapses on her floor.

“You did let me in.”

She rolls her eyes at his whining, hands on her hips. “I thought you might have been hurt. Or in danger. I don't know! Super hero things.”

“And so ready to roll with it! Your effortless confidence is totally irresistible.”

“Sure. Now out.”

He pouts. “I'm starting to think there's someone else.”

She was going to kill him. “Oh my god. Fine. You are the only cat for me. Now get the hell out of my room.”

He does, but the look on his face is far too delighted.

 

-o-

 

The second time she is on the terrace, and he doesn't so much ask to be let in than landing right next to her and scaring the bejeezus out of her.

“Fucking Christ!” she yells, and scowls at his resulting laugh.

 _Kill_.

“What are you doing here Chat Noir.” It's more of a threat than a question.

“I just want to _chat_.”

“Oh my god.” Why couldn’t she water her garden in peace?

“It's true, princess. Listen, about this boy you’ve been seeing--”

Holy shit. This was not fair. “Adrien and I are not dating” she interjects. “And are you _spying_ on me? That's so fucking creepy. Do you spy on people in general? Oh my _god_.”

He has the decency to flush. “Um, ah, no. No I don't. I just, uh, saw you -- I was in civilian, um.”

“Don't spy on me!” She brandishes her spray bottle.

“I'm not! I'm not! I swear I'm not, Marinette. It was an accident.”

She glares.

“Can you blame me for being curious?”

She rolls her eyes. “Yes, because you don't know me and have nothing to do with any boys I may or may not be dating.”

“So you would say you're not dating.”

“I’m not talking about this with you,” she says, and sprays him off her roof.

 

-o-

 

He has the good sense to stay away after that.

That is until, due to a number of officially unrelated circumstances, Ladybug and Chatnoir reveal themselves to each other, and two days later Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng start dating.

 

-o-

 

When he knocks on her window she's so startled she yelps a bit. He laughs at her through the glass and she considers letting him drown to death out there.

It's only lightly raining. But he could catch a cold, probably.

She lets him in anyway and he's _far_ too pleased.

“Hello, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. How nice of you to let me in.”

She glares at him. “I can only assume you're here to make out, you know.”

He tsks. “I’m just visiting my favorite civilian.”

“You mean my father? He's not awake but we do have croissants downstairs.”

For a delicious, _amazing_ moment, he is totally sidetracked.

“Really? Wait -- would you ? _No!_ Never mind.”

She laughs.

“Stop laughing! I came here with a plan!”

“A plan to make out. While we roleplay, apparently.”

Her look says: ‘am I right or am I _right_?’

“...yeah. That was...that was basically the plan.”

She nods thoughtfully, approaching him step by step. He watches her with interest, and when she's just a breath in front of him, she pounces: throws her arms around his neck and nearly drags him to the floor in an exaggerated swoon.

“Oh, Chat Noir! You sexy, mysterious vigilante! I'm so glad you barged into my house in the middle of the night to make sweet love to my face!” She blinks wide, sweet eyes at him.

He struggles not to laugh. “I'm starting to see why this was a bad idea.”

“Oh? My boyfriend Adrien Agreste? Why, he's got nothing on _you,_ Chat! Maybe if _he_ arrived unannounced and invaded my privacy in the middle of night I’d be hotter for him.” she sighs. “As it is you're the only man for me.” She strokes his bicep meaningfully.

“Are you -- are you really mad? I mean, I just -- I don't know, I'll never do this again if it freaks you out. I didn't want to freak you out I just --”

She interrupts him with a soft peck. “Just text me beforehand, ya weirdo. Also if anyone's the sexy mysterious vigilante, it’s me.”

She watches his pupils dilate. “Wait, so--”

“Dream on, _chaton_. Like I’d ever go out past 9 when I could be in my _bed_.”

She kisses his pout away.

 

-o-

 

Her transformation releases just as she falls through the trap door onto her bed. Chat follows, nearly landing on top of her.

“Ow!” she yells at him.

“Sor-ry,” he yawns. He shifts, but only to snuggle into her shoulder.

“Are you serious.”

“I'm overdue for my cat nap.”

“You didn't even use your power. _I’m_ the one that should be tired.”

“Hmm.”

“If you fall asleep I'm going to push you off this bed.”

“Mm-hmm.”

He kisses her collarbone. Sort of. He presses his face into her collarbone.

“I swear you have some obsession about being in my room in the catsuit. It’s happened too many times to be coincidence.”

He mumbles in disagreement. She runs her hands through his hair in defeat. “You're lucky the akuma came when we were in our pajamas,” she tells him. She is very grateful she had the opportunity to take off her bra before a 6 foot cat decided to make her his pillow.

“Mm,” he agrees, and kisses her neck again. His transformation releases with another mumble, and he snuggles even closer.

She has to admit she likes them best like this: Lady and Chat with no masks between them. She scratches his scalp and he hums. Marinette can only sigh.

She really was a sucker for mangy strays.

 


End file.
